Cabin Crew
by BethyBoo97
Summary: A holiday was exactly what they needed, time away where they could be a normal couple and they planned to enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1

"Jean are you ready honey?" James called as he let himself in to her house with his key. "Yeah baby, can you carry my suitcase down the stairs though?" "Yeah." It wasn't even five minutes before they were sat in his car and ready to go. "Ready for this?" James asked. "I think so, no ones going to know are they?" Jean asked, her fears all spouting out. "No honey they won't, you said you were off to Turkey and I said I was going to Croatia and technically neither of us is lying as we are going there just only for a night and we're together not alone, but nobody else needs to know that. This holiday is our well deserved chance to relax and be a normal couple." "Yeah I suppose how could I not be convinced when you put it like that. Now let's get going or we might miss check in." James leaned across the gear stick and kissed her to banish any niggling fears she may still have had. "Jean baby, wake up we're at the terminal, I need the passports out." She hadn't realised she's fallen asleep and it was taking her a while for her brain to kick back into gear. "Yeah sorry here you are." "We have to leave the car here and queue up there." James said as he pointed to a queue in which was growing more with each passing second. "Woah that boat is massive! Are you sure ready for this James?" "Of course I am." 


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh my God James. You really did well picking this." Jean smiled as she dumped her bag in their cabin.

"I aim to please anyway let me tell you about it before we go in search of a drink." James said as he lay on the bed only to find Jean standing staring. "What?"

"Are you going to sleep on that side?" Jean asked.

"Well I was planning to. I always sleep on the left."

"Can we swap? I like to sleep closest to the window."

"But at home you always sleep on the right."

"Because at both yours and mine the window is on the right but its on the left here, please James."

"Yeah okay, anything to make you happy." James replied as he shuffled over to what was now his side of the bed and watched as Jean lay next to him.

"Thank you, anyway tell me about the boat seeing as you were so hush hush about it until now."

"It has 876 cabins 154 of which are the Yacht Club ones. There are 26 different restaurants ranging from Chinese and Indian to Malaysian and Caribbean specials, there's 5 bars dotted around the ship and 4 swimming pools, 1 of which is inside."

"This holiday is going to be great!" Jean beamed excitedly.

"I knew that from the moment we decided to go away together." James said as he leaned over and kissed her. "Is my phone charger in your bag?"

"Yeah, there you are." Jean said as she fished the charger out of her bag.

"It's not working." James complained, "Is the lamp beside you working?"

"Erm no." Jean replied as she tested the lamp.

"Okay I don't think our cabin has any power. You stay here and I'll go and get someone to come and have a look."

"I'm so sorry about this, let me go and sort out a replacement room for you." The manager apologised once again before he left to make new arrangements.

"Well it's a good job we didn't unpack." James said as they both laughed taking this all light heartedly as they weren't going to let it ruin their first holiday together.

"We're going to upgrade you to the Yacht Club for free to apologise for your inconvenience. Again I'm sorry." The manager said as he returned and handed them a new set of keys before leaving again.

"See that worked out to our advantage." Jean commented as minus the hiccup their holiday seemed to be getting better and better.

It didn't take long for them to find their new cabin.

"James its here." Jean beckoned as she put the key in the door and turned it but they found on the other side of the door was enough to silence them. "Oh my God, it's stunning." Jean managed to get out after they stood just outside of the cabin door in shock. Inside was a king size bed covered in petals, the room itself was massive with the wall on the right side of the room being ceiling to floor windows with a balcony outside with a table and chairs and a hottub. They now both stood inside of the room and began exploring their new cabin. The bathroom was also massive and was home to a Jacuzzi bath.

"This really is going to be the best holiday ever." James smiled as Jean nodded as he pulled her into his arms and kissed her before collapsing on to the giant bed.


End file.
